Trauma is difficult
by IDK anymore33
Summary: Bakugou has just gotten back from getting kidnapped but there’s a unexpected twist. Kirishima gets kidnapped! Will class 1-A be able to save Kirishima before they aren’t able to regonize him?
1. Chapter1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the story itself. **

OoOoOoOoOoO

It's been about a month since Bakugou got kidnapped by the League of Villians. His parents decided to make him stay home for 3 weeks to make sure that he was okay. Bakugou being Bakugou yelled the whole time he was home but his mom was ready for the little brat. The whole 3 weeks were full of yelling and threats but all 3 of them knew the depth of yelling and were content with how normal things were. Bakugou went back to U.A. screaming "DIE DIE YOU FUCKERS!!!"

"Oh come on Bakugou we're just happy that you're back and safe." Kirishima gave Bakugou a surprise hug. "I told you how worried everyone was when I visited you."

"SHITTY HAIR GET THE HELL OFF OF ME OR DIE!!" He then threw Kirishima over his shoulder and onto the ground. Everyone told Bakugou that they were happy to see to him even Deku but from 20 feet away ready to run. And he did run far away but smiled anyway feeling ready for Kacchan to come back and things to get back to normal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Now everyone go practice your quirks outside in the right side of the field. I'm going to sleep." Aizawa-sensei then zipped up his sleeping bag and layed down on the floor.

"Now everyone as a the class rep. I will guide everyone to the right side of the field. Now everyone get into a single file line. We will first be going to the locker room to get our costumes. Now everyone line up behind me! Kaminari line up! We're walking." Iida started to walk the way he usually did. Arms and legs going far too high then they should be. It was only a ten minute walk to the locker rooms once they arrived Iida announced the class.

"Now ladies can you please follow Momo into the girls locker room. Everyone will meet here in 12 minutes. Do not be late! Bakugou can I speak to you please?" Everyone went into the locker rooms but Bakugou.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FOUR EYES?!"

"I just wanted to make that you were okay. This is the first time that you're putting on your costume since the vacation." Bakugou hated that everyone called it a kidnapping which meant that they were calling him weak and he was far from that. So he made everyone call it the vacation.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M THAT WEAK!?!? I'VE USED MY QUIRK MULTIPLE TIMES MY SUIT SHOULDN'T BE ANY DIFFERENT!!" Bakugou then went into the boys changing room with a huff. Iida then followed him understanding that Bakugou was trying to tell him not to worry about him.

"Kaminari look look the hole is still here!!" Mineta was already in his suit and had his face squished up to the wall that was connected to the girls room.

"Really?!? I thought the girls asked the teachers to cover that up?" Kaminari then rushed over and tried to push Mineta out but he had used his balls to stick his feet to the ground.

"No Kaminari I can't miss a chance like this. Who knows when this hole will be covered up? I have to make sure that I take every chance that I get. OH LOOK!! IT'S MOMO!! OH YES TAKE IT OFF!!" By this time Mineta was drooling and had a bloody nose. Kaminari then sulked over to his locker to finish getting ready.

"OH NOW IT'S ASHIDO!! OH THIS IS A DRE-" Before he could finish a certain ear piece jack jabbed his eye until Mineta fell down on the floor crying.

"Should have seen that coming you scumbag." Sero had enough of Mineta and his ways.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Present Mic was outside when class 1-A got to the field. The teachers had agreed that a pro hero/hero would always be with the children due to the shock and trauma they had expierenced. Plus they weren't sure if Bakugou was still free of the League of Vilians just yet.

"WAAAAAZZZZZ UUUUPPP KIDS?!?" Mic had always knew how to make an introduction.

"Now today I want to do a rescue mission situation. I know this isn't the ideal area for that kind of training but YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU'RE GONNA BE!!!" Something was off about Mic he wasn't really using his quirk he was just screaming like a normal person. The class noticed it but didn't think much of it.

"Now I've brought in these new quirk dampening handcuffs because even heros may feel helpless in certain situations and this will bring out the fear that's buried within each hero of their quirk not working. Now 3 people will wear these handcuffs and be put into dangerous situations the rest of everyone will try to save them without using their quirks. Any volunteers?" Mic then spinned the handcuffs on his pointer finger. Bakugou was watching the handcuffs with wide eyes. Even though he said he was fine he was still scared to be tied up and helpless. All the memories started to come back and if he made one wrong step he could have easily been dead. Kirishima noticed and didn't want Bakugou to be picked and feel like that in front of everyone.

"I'll volunteer!" Everyone looked at him like he was a crazy man. Who would want their quirk to be gone even if it is for a couple minutes? No one else volunteered so Sero and Uraraka were the other two that got the short end of the stick.

"Awwww man I really wanted to show off my skills!" Uraraka was upset that she couldn't train to be a hero but still held out her hands when Mic put on the handcuffs. Todoroki built up a tower of ice where Sero was. Uraraka was 15 feet in the ground and Kirishima was standing in the middle of the field where Present Mic was standing in front of him being the villain in this scenario.

"REEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY?!?!? GET SET!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The class wasnt allowed to use their quirks so it took all of them to get Sero and Uraraka out of their situations.

"Why don't we get Kirishima first?!?@ Bakugou was confused why they shouldn't just storm the "villain".

"I'm sorry Kacchan but we don't know if Present Mic will use his quirk and we're at a disadvantage here. It's better if there is more of us to defeat him." Deku had explained the plan to everyone and now it was time to do Bakugous favorite part. Attack. Everyone had already been told where to go now it was just up for everyone to do their part. The only problem was that Present Mic was looking down and his whole body looked like a puppet when their masters hand stops.

"Oh Deku I just couldn't keep it up anymore!! You're just so cool!" Present Mics body started to drip off to reveal a girl in a school outfit. A black hole appeared behind a surprised Kirishima.

"Toga…" Deku couldn't believe that she was there and attacking U.A. head on.

"As much as I would love to stay and admire you and hopefully take your blood I have to go. Shigaraki wants this red haired kid for some reason. Bye my sweet Deku until next time!" Kirishima tried to activate his quirk but remembered that he had the handcuffs on. He started to panic realizing that he was powerless to do anything. The class was in shock and terror because the last time this happened one of them was taken. It only took them a few seconds to realize what was happening and come to their senses.

"Kirishima!!" They all tried their hardest but it was for nothing he was too far away and he was half way through the portal. Bakugou couldn't move the memories of it all coming back and made him stand still in terror.

"BAKUGOU!!" Kirishima screamed Bakugous name in pure fear and desperation for his friend. He didn't know what was going to happen to him and was scared that he would never see any of his friends again. Bakugou looked at Kirishima's eyes and realized what a coward he was and started to use his explosions and to make him go faster but Kirishima was already gone.

Kirishima had been kidnapped by the League of Villians.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or MHA. **

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Bakugou Bakugou Bakugou!!" Kirishima started shaking him. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!?" No one was allowed to touch Bakugou but Kirishima was the only one who could and wouldn't die.

"Come on Bakugou class is almost starting! Can't believe I have to wake you up this time." Kirishima started to throw Bakugou his uniform but not the tie.

"I can get dressed by myself shitty hair. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

"Fine fine but you have 10 minutes." Kirishima started to head out.

"Hold on shitty hair we have that hero test today. I swear I will kill you if you fail it."

"Come on bro you helped me study for it for two days in a row. There's no way that I can fail this." Then Kirishima gave one of his signature sunshine smiles. Bakugou couldn't help but slightly smirk.

"……Kacchan … Kacchan KACCHAN!" Deku was looking right at him with a worried face. Bakugou snapped out the past and started to remember what was really happening. Kirishima had been kidnapped by the League of Villians and no one knows the reason why. They could understand if they took Bakugou but Kirishima what could they possibly gain from that?

"What do you want Deku?" Bakugou wasn't up for his usually kill that damn nerd mood.

"Well these heros want to talk to you. They're interviewing everyone."

"Okay." Bakugou couldn't help but feel like it was his fault just like All Mights downfall was.

"Bakugou my boy you must realize that this isn't your fault. We don't know what those villians motives are but trust me none of this is your fault." Even All Might couldn't cheer him up. But he wouldn't let anyone see how worried he really was.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know. If the villians really wanted something from me then they should have kidnapped me again." Bakugou had thought it out and realized that the League probably took Kirishima because he was the closet person to Bakugou. Just another way for them to make him become a villian.

"Now I want to join the investigation. If you won't allow me to then I'll just do it by myself. And I know you bastards would rather keep an eye on me then having no idea what I'm doing." Bakugou gave All Might a glare.

"I'm sorry young Bakugou but you know I can't allow that but I have to put a security guard on you at all times now."

"You know that I'll get rid of that fucker."

"There's nothing I can do. A student can't get involved in this kind of thing. It's just too dangerous." Bakugou was silent after that.

"Now I just need to ask you a few questions."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO INTERVIEW EVERYONE!?!? WE ALL SAW THE SAME DAMN THING!! ALL YOU HEROS KNOW IS THAT KIRISHIMA GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE LEAGUE AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY!! NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE!! AND NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THEYRE GONNA DO TO HIM!" Bakugou had had enough of all this interview crap. Someone needed to take action and he'd be damned if it wasn't him.

"Bakugou come on man you know that we want Kirishima back just as badly as you do. But what you don't realize is that we did this when you went on your vacation. It was a bigger deal but Deku, Todoroki, Shouji, and Tokoyami went through the same process. Since your vacation every teacher has been on high alert. Do you really think they'll let kids go out into danger again?" Kaminari really didn't want him to go. Who knows what he'll do.

"I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS IM GOING AFTER HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!!" Bakugou turned around and started walking out through the UA gates. He was almost out before he felt a needle go through his neck and suddenly got very tired. After a minute he fell onto the ground completely knocked out.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh man it's super cold in here. Wait manly men don't get cold they muscle through the pain. _Kirishima didn't really know how to react when he got pulled into the portal he just felt fear and sorrow. But the thing he didn't suspect was that they would lock him in a freezer right after they kidnapped him. How could he have guessed that they were going to make him into a popsicle. He couldn't tell if they were going to keep him in there for the rest of their life or if they had something bigger planned. He tried his hardest to get the handcuffs off but there was nothing in the freezer he was all by himself. Even against all the odds Kirishima kept a optimistic mind in all of this. He just had to keep his spirits up like any other manly man would.

"Come on guys can you just let me out of here already I'm freezing."

"That's the whole point dumbass." Dabi truly didn't understand why they needed this kid but Shigaraki wouldn't tell him anything. He was just supposed to basically babysit him until he got so cold that he passed out. And boy did that kid make sure that everyone knew he was wide awake.

"You know I really like hot dogs but everyone looks at me weird when I eat them. Not everyone eats them from the tip. When you start in the middle you don't just get a bunch of bread when your finishing the hot dogs. Plus once you eat the middle it seems like you have two tiny hot dogs afterward. That makes me feel super happy." The kid would just ramble on about the most stupidest things known to the planet. One time he gave a whole hour speech about how dogs feel bad when you eat a hot dog. And god was Dabi done with him. He put his headphones on and turned up the volume all the way up. He checked in on the boy every 30 minutes. Even if it was babysitting it was still a mission he had to complete. After a quick 2 hour nap the kid was out cold.

"Shigaraki the kids out. What's next? Dabi didn't have any further instructions other than that so he decided to call the non moisturizing man.

"Bring him over to the warehouse."

"Do you know how far the warehouses are from here? I probably won't even make it today!"

"I don't want to kept waiting. Bring him to the warehouses by noon tomorrow." Shigaraki then hung up.

"Oh the nerve of this guy. You know what I'm gonna bring this kid to the bar and see what he has to say to that. Making me carry him everywhere." He got Kirishima out of the freezer and carried him piggy back style.

"I'm gonna burn that man to a crisp once I see him."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Is that the red hair kid we kidnapped yesterday? Why is he here?" Toga was really fed up that she couldn't stay and see her Deku.

"Shigaraki wanted him at the warehouse but I sure as hell didn't sign up to be a babysitter. So I brought him and then we'll just warp over there." Dabi than got himself a drink.

"Won't Shigaraki be upset once he realizes that you brought this weakingly who calls himself a hero here?" Spinner was being himself sitting in a dark corner and complaining about the world and its false heros.

"Yeah and who cares."

"Man why couldn't we take back my sweet Izuku? All I needed was five minutes and we could have been married by now. Then I could taste his blood everyday for the rest of our lives." Toga then continued to mumble about her and Dekus life together. Shigaraki then decided to walk in.

"What is this Dabi?"

"Thought I might give you a gift." He then threw Kirishima's unconscious body to Shigaraki. "You can take him to the warehouses yourself. I'm done being a babysitter. I'm going for a walk." Dabi left the bar with his usually carelessness about life.

"Must I do everything."

"Heyyyy why do we need him anyway? What's so important about this kid?" Toga couldn't help her curiosity.

Shigaraki gave a too wide smile and said "Why he's gonna be our best nomu yet."

**TBC**


End file.
